KC Undercover: Teaching Brother
by Richd172
Summary: Kira and Craig go away for a few days. While Marisa takes Judy for a girls day. But in the mean time K.C. teaches Ernie something.


K.C. Undercover: Teaching Brother

Kira and Craig go away for a few days. While Marisa takes Judy for a girls day. But in the mean time K.C. teaches Ernie something.

Note

This is the first time I'm doing a K.C. Undercover story. Don't call me a perv. If you do don't bother to read.

Characters: K.C. Cooper and Ernie Cooper

Other Characters: Craig Cooper, Kira Cooper, Judy Cooper and Marisa Clark.

Chapter 1

One afternoon

Kira and Craig where getting ready to leave for their anniversary. Judy walks into help "I'll help you Agent Craig and Agent Kira". Judy lifts up the bags and brings them downstairs. Craig says "Judy you can call us mom and dad". Judy says "Okay mom and dad". The three then go downstairs where K.C. And Ernie are waiting. Marisa knocks on the door to their house. K.C. said "I'll get the door"! Marisa walks in a says hello to everyone. Craig says "Now Ernie, K.C. don't have a party here and don't let Marisa bribe you to have a party". Marisa says in a kidding way "Hey I'd never do that to my best friend and her brother".

After that was said Craig and Kira leave as everyone waves goodbye. An hour later Marisa takes Judy out for the day. Judy says "K.C. why do I have to go out with Marisa"? K.C. answers "Because you two need to get a long". Judy says "Oh alright I'll go out with Marisa". Judy and Marisa leave the house. Ernie is watching Arrow one of his favorite shows. K.C. and Ernie fight over the remote. Then they stop fighting. K.C. asks Ernie "Ernie have you ever had sex with anyone"? Ernie was shocked to hear his sister ask that. So Ernie says "Uh yes I've had sex with a girl before"? K.C. knew that Ernie was lying to her cause he hadn't had a girlfriend in a long time.

K.C. says "Oh yeah right you did Ernie ". Ernie had to come up with something. Ernie said "Ok I did do it with anyone, but I know that you have had done it". K.C. says "Well uh I fucked a guy or two. It was at a party that Marisa and I went to". Later K.C. and Ernie went to bed. Most of the whole night K.C. thought that she'd would teach her brother about sex. Ernie was having a dream of him and K.C. having sex. He imagined his sister's beautiful naked body. Ernie also imagine all the different position.

Chapter 2

The next morning Ernie woke up and went to go see K.C. Ernie walks to K.C. bedroom door. Ernie saw K.C. sleeping naked on top of her sheets. Ernie felt his dick harden from seeing his sister naked in bed. Ernie had no choice to take it out a jerk off. But then K.C. Turns onto her right side and shows her nice ass. So Ernie then decided to start to jerk off to K.C. Then K.C. wakes up to go to the bathroom. But Ernie runs to go behind his door. K.C. says "Ernie where are you"! Ernie didn't say anything cause he had his hand on his dick. But then Ernie put his dick back into his pants then goes outside of his room. K.C. then walks by still naked. Ernie says "K.C. can you please put some clothes on"!

K.C. says "Why I don't have to since mom and dad aren't home". Ernie says "So what do you want"? K.C. says "Well I was thinking that we could do something fun". Ernie quickly answers "I'm down with that K.C.". K.C. then tells Ernie what she had planned. First they had breakfast with K.C. having close on. Then they watched some TV. K.C. said to Ernie "Hey bro you wanna play truth or dare"?K.C. had two dares in mind to give her brother. Ernie says "Sure K.C. I'd play truth or dare with you". K.C. was really happy that her brother was going to play that game. K.C. goes first and Ernie pick truth. K.C. says "Did you see me naked in my bed"? Ernie froze up when K.C. had asked him that.

So Ernie then answers "Yes I did see you sleeping naked in your bed. Now it's your turn". K.C. picks dare which makes Ernie happy. Ernie says "I dare you to let me sleep with you naked"? K.C. just says "Sure whatever bro, you pick". Ernie picks dare in which K.C. has a chance to give one of her dares. K.C. says "I dare you to let me teach you how to have sex". Ernie just says "I'm fine with that". Then they go back and forth with truth and dare. Then they get down with playing the game. K.C. goes to exercise as Ernie goes to play games.

But then later they get together to have dinner. A few hours later K.C. and Ernie go up to bed. Ernie is about to go into his room when K.C. stops him. K.C. says "Where are you going bro"? Ernie says "I'm going to get changed in my room". K.C. says "No way your getting naked in my room". K.C. then grades Ernie by the hand and brings him into her room. They stand on different sides of the room. K.C. takes off her shirt then her sweat pants. Ernie takes off his Star Wars: The Force Awakens and his jeans. K.C. tired not to laugh at Ernie's Lord of the Rings boxers. All that K.C. had was a black bra and underwear.

But then K.C. takes off her underwear then her 32B bra. K.C. then gets into bed. Ernie then drops his boxers to the floor and goes into her bed. K.C. says "Ernie don't try to do anything funny". Ernie says "Trust me K.C. I won't try anything funny". Then K.C. and Ernie go to sleep. Ernie was having a dream of them doing it. K.C. was just dreaming of a mission.

Chapter 3

The next day

K.C. and Ernie woke up. K.C. said "Ernie what time is it"? Ernie looked at the time. Ernie answered "Time for breakfast". So they put back on there clothes and went back downstairs to have breakfast. Later Marisa and Judy came back. K.C. said to the both of them "Ernie asked me to teach him somethings about sex, so can you guys go out or stay somewhere and don't worry we aren't going to have sex". Marisa says "I'm fine with that". Judy says "Sure whatever". Then the three girls go out shopping. But then later Marisa and Judy stay in a hotel.

After lunch

K.C. was sitting on the couch with Ernie watching TV. K.C. turns towards Ernie to say something. K.C. says "So Ernie are you ready for the sex lesson"? Ernie says as he turns the tv off "Yes I am ready to do that K.C.". After that was said K.C. and Ernie go upstairs to K.C.'s room. They get into K.C.'s room and Ernie closes the door. Ernie says "So what are we going to do first". K.C. walks over to Ernie and says "Kiss me bro". Ernie just goes over to his sister and kisses her. They only kiss for a few minutes but then K.C. moves away from Ernie.  
K.C. says "Alright Ernie now we are going to get naked". So Ernie just starts to get naked.

First K.C. takes off her t-shirt and then she takes off her black jeans. At the same time Ernie takes off his t-shirt then his pants. But this time K.C. and Ernie where warring different underwear. K.C. had on a red bra and red underwear with a line. Ernie and K.C. just stand in front of each other and look at each other. Ernie says "So what are we going to do know"? K.C. says "Well now you're going to take off your boxers and I'm going to take off my bra and underwear". Ernie just says to his sister okay then takes off his boxers. K.C. at the same time takes off her bra first. Then she takes off her underwear. Ernie and K.C. Meet by the bed. Ernie says "So what are you going to teach or show me first"?

K.C. says "First I'm going to show you how a girl will suck your dick". K.C. Then goes onto her knees and grabs Ernie's cock. K.C. then puts Ernie's cock in her mouth. K.C. tapped on Ernie to let him know to move her head faster. K.C. then gets up to stretch. K.C. says "Alright next your probably going to lick the girls vagina, but this we are skipping". Ernie says "Okay that's alright with me K.C.". K.C. then goes over to her bed and lays down also she spreads her legs. Ernie didn't know what to do now. K.C. tells her brother "You are now going to know fuck me while I'm on my back but first you should put on a condom". Ernie goes to get a condom in K.C. draw. Then Ernie goes over to K.C.

Chapter 3

Ernie was about to put his dick into K.C.'s vagina. K.C. says "Oh yes Ernie fuck me"! Ernie starts to fuck his sister. K.C. wanted to say something but really. Ernie says "K.C. am I doing it right"? K.C. tried to say something but couldn't. Ernie then assumed he was doing it right based on the look on K.C.'s face. K.C. said "Ernie come lean on me cause that's what you're going to do with a girl". Ernie then leaned forward onto K.C. but at that same time K.C. grabbed Ernie's ass. She was loving getting fucked by her brother. K.C. then said "Ernie next your going to fuck me from behind facing the wall".

Ernie thought that it was sort of strange that K.C. hasn't said anything. Ernie asks "So is this still apart of the lesson"? K.C. answered back "Yes it still is Ernie". Later Ernie pulled his dick out of his sister then K.C. Went onto her hands and knees. But first K.C. ties her hair in a knot then goes onto her hands and knees. K.C. then says to Ernie "Alright Ernie you can come back into me". Ernie than slowly places his dick back into K.C.'s vagina. K.C. says loudly "Oh yes fuck me"! K.C. then looked over to her brother. Ernie was wired that his sister was looking at him. K.C. said to Ernie "Now you'd pull the girls hair back". Ernie then pulled K.C.'s hair back making her look up. K.C. says "Oh god yes Ernie"!

On the Meantime

Marisa and Judy where still out. Marisa then said "So what do you want to do next"? Judy says "Well I don't really know". Marisa then tired to call K.C. to see if they could come home. But Marisa was able to get K.C. on the phone. Marisa says to Judy "Well it looks like you'll be staying over my house tonight". Judy says "Do you have a charging station in your room"? Marisa answers back "Yes Judy I do have a charging station in my room". Then the two leave to go to Marisa's house.

Chapter 4

Ernie was still fucking K.C. and also pulling her hair. But then K.C. had decided to wanting to change the position. K.C. then said to Ernie "Alright bro now your going to be on your back on my bed". Ernie says "Where are you going to be"? K.C. answers as Ernie pulls out of her vagina "I'll be on top of you facing the wall first". After that was done said K.C. moves off the bed to let her brother lay onto his back. Then K.C. stands over Ernie's cock. K.C. explains to him "I'm going to slowly go onto your dick and then your going to move me up and down by holding onto my sides". Ernie answers his sister with a simple okay.

Then K.C. slowly lowers herself onto Ernie's cock. Ernie had know that K.C. was still sort of teaching him somethings. K.C. says as Ernie's dick goes inside her "Uhhh yes Ernie"! Ernie moves his sister up and down on his dick. K.C. said "Oh god Ernie grab my boobs cause most girls like"! Ernie then grabbed K.C.'s boobs. Ernie said later "Oh fuck yes K.C.". Later K.C. leaned onto Ernie's chest. Ernie just assumed that what girls would do. K.C. and Ernie just looked into each other's eyes. Ernie grabbed K.C.'s ass. He didn't have to say anything cause K.C. nodded her head yes in which he understood.

But then K.C. and Ernie kissed right on the lips. Ernie had wanted to ask K.C. something. K.C. said loudly "UHHH YES"! Ernie started to move K.C.'s ass a lot faster. But then it slowed down a little. Ernie asked K.C. "K.C. would it be okay if I took some pictures and I promise that no one will see". K.C. then thought for a few minutes. K.C. says "Okay bro but once your done taking those pictures you have to send them to me". Ernie nods okay and reached for his phone. Then he opened it up for the camera then told K.C. "would stand up straight please". K.C. stood up straight with her arms dangling loss for the first picture. The next one K.C. had her hands on her head. K.C. then put her hands onto Ernie's legs and leaned back a little.

Ernie asked K.C. "Could please stand up straight so I could take a picture of my dick inside of you"? K.C. knew that Ernie was a little perverted. K.C. then said "Okay Ernie I'll also move up a little bit for you". After that was said Ernie took the picture. K.C. got off and went to the bathroom. But then K.C. comes back into her room. K.C. says to her brother "Now I'm going to face my closet then put my back onto your chest". Ernie says "Okay but later can I take pictures". K.C. says "Yes you can Ernie but later". K.C. stands over Ernie's dick and slowly lowers herself. K.C. says as Ernie is inside her "Oh yes Ernie fuck me".

Chapter 5

At a hotel room

Craig and Kira had gotten back to their room. Craig says "I'm going to call K.C. and Ernie to see how they are". Kira says "Craig they're fine it's like their doing anything bad". For an hour Kira was trying to make Craig not call his children. Kira then goes to take a shower. Craig then was trying to find his phone but couldn't. Craig says "Damn where did Kira hide my phone"? Later Kira comes out of the shower. Then Craig and Kira go out to dinner

Back at home

K.C. hadn't put her back onto Ernie's chest yet. Ernie was still moving K.C. up and down. But then they move their legs. K.C. said "Oh yes Ernie your doing great". Ernie couldn't really say that much. But he said "Thank… you… K.C.". Ernie had spread their legs so that he could take a picture of his dick inside of her like that. Ernie asked "K.C. would you mind if I took a picture of in between". K.C. said "Sure Ernie go on ahead". After that was said Ernie takes the picture. K.C. then later decided to lean back onto Ernie's chest. K.C. first said "Ernie I'm about to lean onto your chest now". Ernie just says "Okay K.C. you can do that". Then K.C. put her back onto Ernie's chest. K.C. couldn't say anything because of her brother fucking her. Also she felt that she should put her arm around Ernie's neck.

K.C. says to Ernie "Bro I'm going to put my arm around your neck". Ernie was okay with that. K.C. then puts her arm around her brother. Ernie reaches to go get his phone. K.C. says before Ernie said anything "Go on ahead Ernie take a picture". Ernie tries to take a picture but couldn't. Ernie asks K.C. "Would you be okay for using your long arms to take a picture of us". K.C. says sighing "Oh alright Ernie". She takes Ernie's phone from him. This time K.C. only takes two pictures. Then Ernie puts the phone away.

Chapter 6

Back at the hotel

Craig and Kira get back from lunch. While one goes out on the deck while Craig stays inside. Craig goes up to Kira to ask her "Kira where is my phone so I can check in at the agency". Kira signs and looks at Craig. Kira goes to get Craig's phone then gives it to him and goes back outside. Craig says "Thanks sweetie". Then Craig runs into the bathroom to call K.C. and Ernie.

Back at home

K.C.'s phone starts to ring and she sees it so she goes to get it. K.C sees that's it is her dad. K.C. says to Ernie "Ernie be quiet it's dad calling". So Ernie stops moving and making noise. K.C. says to her dad "Hey dad how's it going". Craig answers back "It's going good, I just wanted to see how you two are doing"? K.C. says to her dad "We are doing fine where just watching TV". Craig says "Oh thank god you two are doing it. Well that's all I wanted to know, bye". Craig than hangs up the phone and so does K.C. Ernie was still be hind his sister and her arm was still around his neck. But then K.C. gets off of Ernie and goes onto her hands and knees. Ernie just looks at K.C. and says "What do you want me to do know"? K.C. told her brother "Your going to put your dick inside me while I'm on my hands and knees".

Ernie then understood what he had to do. So he went over and put his cock into his sister's vagina. As Ernie's dick went in K.C. said "Oh god Ernie fuck yes"! Ernie then moved K.C. back and forth. But this time Ernie didn't take a picture of them. K.C. said "Oh god yes Ernie now you're going to pull back my hair". After that was said Ernie pulled K.C.'s hair back. K.C. moans very loudly as some of her body falls to the bed. But then Ernie pulls out and K.C. goes to lay onto her back. Ernie then shoved his dick into K.C. As Ernie fucks his sister the bed starts to shack. K.C. says "Oh yes Ernie give it to your sister"! Ernie goes to get his phone to take a picture. Then he takes a picture of K.C. on her back. Ernie than just fucks K.C. like that for a short time.

Then Ernie and K.C. get off the bed. Ernie says "Why are we going off the bed"? K.C. says "Well cause you're going to be fucking me while standing up". Ernie just says to his sister okay. So K.C. gets up and let's her brother goes to the end of the bed. Ernie waited for K.C. to come over to him. Ernie says to his sister "So which way are you going to face first"? K.C. had to think for a moment to decide which way. Then K.C. just went over and faced Ernie. All of a sudden Ernie stood up and began to fuck K.C. in the air.

Chapter 7

Ernie was still fucking K.C. while standing up. But then Ernie put her against a wall. K.C. said "Oh god yes Ernie"! Ernie just didn't do or say anything. But then Ernie went back to K.C.'s bed. So then K. C. gets up to face the other way. Ernie asks "Why are you going the other way"? K.C. answered back "Because your going to hold me by my legs while standing up". Ernie really didn't care what he was going to do next. So K.C. goes back to her brother but faces the other way. Then Ernie stands up and holds K.C. by her legs. K.C. says out loud "Oh yes Ernie fuck me"! Ernie says "Isn't that what I'm doing"?

K.C. just looks at her brother. Then K.C. says "Oh shut up Ernie". Ernie than just keeps on fucking his sister while standing up. But Ernie didn't put K.C. against the wall. K.C just said "Oh god yes Ernie fuck me". An hour later Ernie stopped. Ernie asked "K.C. do you want me to cum in or on you"? K.C. said "Neither one". Ernie was okay with that. K.C. then got off of Ernie. Then the two went under the sheets and went to sleep.

Chapter 8

K.C. and Ernie awoke to see what time it was. They then noticed that everyone was coming home. K.C. said "Bro get up mom and dad will be home soon". Ernie and K.C. got out of bed and Ernie went into his room to get changed. K.C. went into the bathroom to take a shower. She was hopping that her parents didn't come home yet. Ernie knocks onto the door of the bathroom. Ernie says "Hey K.C. can I come in to brush and wash"? K.C. answers back "Sure bro you can come in". So Ernie goes into the bathroom an brush and wash up. Then he leaves the bathroom so that K.C. can get out of the shower. Ernie goes downstairs. K.C. then goes downstairs later.

Craig and Kira come home and K.C. and Ernie help them bring their bags upstairs. Later they have dinner while Judy is resting. Ernie and his mother go to unpack their clothes. Craig says to K.C. "K.C. I just wanted to make sure that you two didn't have sex"? K.C. said "Uh no dad all that we did is watched TV and a movie". Craig than believes that and they go their own way. Later everyone gets ready for bed. K.C. goes into Ernie's room to ask him something. K.C. asks "So Ernie your going to download those pictures onto your computer and hide them right"? Ernie says "Yes I will you can even watch me". Then they go to be.

The Next Day

K.C. and Ernie where on the computer in Ernie's room. Ernie was downloading his pictures to his computer. Then he put it into a album and hide it somewhere that no one could get it. Ernie says to his sister "There no one will be able to see the pictures except for the ones with the password". K.C. answer back "Well thanks bro". After that was said K.C. left her brothers room. Ernie went to play a game.

The End Or Is It?

Extra Scene

It was really quiet in The Coopers House. Craig, K.C. and Judy where on a mission. But Ernie and Kira had stayed home. From Kira's room you could hear a noise. Kira says "Oh god yes Ernie fuck your mother"!

The End

Notes

There will be a new I Didn't Do It Story. I don't know what the next story will be.


End file.
